


Leather and Steam

by Artdefines06



Series: Project Runway/YOI AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Yuuri, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Workplace Relationship, Yuuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdefines06/pseuds/Artdefines06
Summary: Yuuri gets to design his first professional outfit for his fiance, international supermodel Victor Nikiforov. Will they be able to work together or will they be too distracted by each other to get through the day?





	Leather and Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> This one-shot is from my project runway AU Ebb and Floe - go read it here if you want to know how they got into this situation. If you don't have time for 32k of pining then this is readable by itself.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312592
> 
> I asked the AU's biggest fan if she wanted a gift and the prompt I got was "I need a one-shot of Yuuri designing for a shoot for Victor and having to make adjustments and measurement while Victor is wearing the clothes. With Phichit around lol"
> 
> Two years and nearly 4k words later here it is! Enjoy!

Yuuri stared at the quaint brickwork surrounding the unobtrusive metal door that would lead to his doom and tried to summon the courage to step inside. He had listed about thirty-six ways the day could go drastically wrong when he heard familiar footsteps jogging up behind him and realized his time for dwelling on the negatives had run out.

“Yuuri, you’re still out here? I had to park the car like three blocks away! Seriously just get in there. It’s not like you have a choice. Not showing up at all is much worse than anything you could mess up inside, I promise you.”

Phichit’s routine assurances were comforting, although Yuuri questioned the logic. What if he ate something funny and threw up on someone? What if they asked him to make a change to the outfit and he couldn’t? What if he stumbled and broke something expensive? What if -

It didn’t matter anymore because Phichit’s hand shot past him to grab the door handle to pull it open, then the other hand pushed him into Dystopian Studio's main photography gallery. Technically they were supposed to have met Victor and team from Dazed Magazine in the make-up/styling area upstairs two hours ago, but at that time Yuuri had been busy hyperventilating under Victor’s ridiculously overpriced Neiman Marcus Chateau king comforter while Phichit rubbed his back.

The door swung open with an ominous creak that echoed off the concrete floors as all chatter stopped. There was a second where Yuuri was able to take in the brass pipes and fixtures that gave the studio it's distinct industrial vibe before the sensation of eyes on his skin began to itch at him. Cameramen, publicists, caterers, and the entire crew of personnel that seemed to surround Victor whenever he had to go out in public all turned to stare at the newcomers. Victor stood in the center of one such group, his profile in sharp relief as he studied a document that was being held out for him to read. He was already in costume and Yuuri had a moment of ascension where his soul left his body due to seeing Victor wearing something he had designed. The outfit was steampunk formal wear, its riotous colors and unique cut a direct snub at the bland styles every other designer had clothed Victor in for the last decade. As always Yuuri’s eyes followed a path head to toe, starting with his fiancé’s gently shining silver hair which fell artfully over the far side of his face, casting his features in shadow. His pale skin, which Yuuri now knew to be the product of too many hours spent in studios just like this where the sun could not reach, was met by a cream silk Victorian ascot tied high around his neck. It was tucked into an amber and gold double-breasted brocade vest that covered a rich indigo blue silk shirt. Over it all was Yuuri’s pride and joy, a dark burgundy velvet Jacquard cutaway coat with ornamental gold buttons and long tails, inspired from French wedding frocks of the late 1700s. The coat and vest were cut to fit Victor’s form perfectly, hugging his broad shoulders and elongating his torso for miles. To finish the outfit off was a pair of the tightest tan riding pants Yuuri could find and knee-high brown leather boots that made Yuuri want to whimper. Overall the look screamed elegance, wealth, and sophistication and Yuuri instantly wanted to drag Victor to some dark corner and slowly remove each piece in all its complicated glory until Victor was writhing in impatience and-

“Earth to Yuuri, ” Phichit’s voice in his ear brought his soul slamming back down into his body. “You’re drooling again.”

Yuuri was suddenly aware that all eyes had been on him while he had been blatantly checking his fiancé out. He felt his face turn bright red just as Victor realized the attention had shifted away from him and looked up to see who had entered the room.

“Yuuuuri!”  
  
With the widest grin possible, Victor turned to face him and began to advance to the door to collect his hug, just as he always did when one of them returned home at the end of a long day. The gesture instantly filled Yuuri with a sense of hope. Perhaps today would not be as terrifying as he had feared. Just as Victor over-enthusiastically threw his arms up to wrap them around his love, the sound that all clothing designers fear most tore through the silence.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPP

Victor stopped in his tracks, a look of horror on his face, and Yuuri finally knew for a fact that this day was not going to go well.

Then it hit him. Of course, it wasn’t. Of course. It was going to be a fiasco. All runways and photoshoots always were. Just because this was more high profile did not excuse it from the normal disasters he had dealt with one hundred times in his years designing. That was why he had brought Phichit, his sewing kit, and extra fabric. All he had to do was fix the outfit. No big deal. As usual, having the disaster behind him and over with quelled all his anxiety and his nerves settled in an instant.

Everyone was still frozen in place, waiting for someone else to make the first move. Any clothing that touched Victor’s body immediately shot up in value, so they were all well aware that a one of a kind piece worth over ten thousand dollars had just been ruined and no one wanted to take responsibility for that sort of thing, especially when the person who designed it was in the building. Yuuri took a deep breath and collected himself, remembering every time in the past something similar had happened to cloak himself in a sense of familiarity and courage. He had survived this before, and he would again.

The first step was to calm the crew. He pasted the most reassuring smile onto his face he could muster and stepped forward. His slight movement drew every eye back to him.

"It's all right everyone, just go back to what you were doing, I will fix the outfit. If someone could just get me a brighter light I would appreciate it. Thank you."

The room took a collective breath and burst back into sound and motion. Various people came up to him to introduce themselves and their role on set and Yuuri apologized to each of them for his delayed arrival. A stage light was rolled forward and Yuuri inspected the wreckage. The rips were under the arms. Since the jacket was so form-fitting it could not be taken off without causing more damage, the repairs would have to be done while Victor was still wearing the costume. When Yuuri felt everyone had moved their attention safely off of him, he turned to his fiancé. Even with his head hanging and a remorseful pout on his face, Victor was beautiful. He started to apologize but Yuuri stopped him, not wanting to draw attention again.

"We will just sew up the tears and you will be as good as new. Phichit, can you pull out the colors I need and a #6 quilting needle - I'll need to work quickly so we don't lose too much more time. Victor, can you lift your arms again I need to see where the damage is - slowly this time please."

Victor acquiesced and Yuuri stepped forward to lift the left side of his jacket to see inside and OMG he smelled so pretty. Victor had no less than twenty bottles of cologne in his bathroom vanity and each one was guaranteed to turn Yuuri into a puddle within seconds. This one was woodsy and spicy and Yuuri could picture Victor riding a horse at the turn of the 17th century to come to court Yuuri for the afternoon in some forbidden romance where they snuck kisses behind a tree.

The extravagant scent of very expensive cologne which Yuuri had come to associate with Victor, mixed with the familiar scents of fabric, concrete, grease, and sweat that screamed photo studio made this moment that he had been imagining all day both surreal and way more authentic that he had been expecting. He closed his eyes and inhaled again to try to piece together fantasy and reality. From above him he heard a light laugh and knew he had been caught.

"Enjoying yourself? This one is called Allure. I saved it for the first time we would be on set together. I wanted your attention entirely on me wherever I went. I'm glad it seems to be working."

Yuuri was now clutching onto the edge of the jacket for dear life. He looked up to see Victor looking down at him, silver hair hanging down around his face, veiling the seductive smile and bedroom eyes he reserved only for Yuuri. Yuuri could feel the heat of Victor's body and if he moved just another inch closer he would feel the muscle under the outfit he had created that was hugging all of Victor's greatest assets and Victor would lean down and...

"Yuuri, your needle is ready!"

Yuuri spun around like he had been caught red-handed by the police. Phichit had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he handed over the necessary tools. Yuuri glanced around, sure everyone had been watching them even though he could find no one looking. They were probably all just as embarrassed as he was. New plan. Private room, pronto.

"Umm the light isn't so great here I think I need better light is there somewhere we could go with fewer people and better light please thanks."

He turned to walk in a random direction just to get a breath of fresh air but Victor immediately caught his arm and pulled him back into his side, steering them the opposite way. Phichit could be heard picking up their stuff and trailing behind them, snickering.

Victor led them to what must have been the make-up room. One long wall was mirrored with stools in front of it and the other wall had a long couch and a blank wall that was perfect for what they needed. Yuuri placed Victor to stand in the empty space, commanding him to stay still. He had Phichit place the sewing kit on the vanity on the other side of the room and pretended to reorganize so he could collect himself. He was fine. This was fine. He could be close to Victor without turning into a hormonal mess. He could be professional and treat his fiancé, the man he was going to marry and live with for the rest of his life, just like any other model. They were going home at the end of the day and they could be together then. Deep breath, turn around, sew up the jacket. You can do this.

Yuuri turned around and Victor was leaning against the wall the way James Dean leaned against a motorcycle, hips jutting out and arms crossed. The pose was one hundred percent planned and on purpose and Yuuri felt his last two brain cells begin to fade away.

Phichit, bless his soul, saved him. He saved him by laughing so hard he slid slowly off his stool because he couldn't catch his breath between loud guffaws. The sound made the whole situation so ridiculous that Yuuri sobered up. His frustrations and anxieties welled up inside of him, wanting to come out in a massive scream. Victor had to see he was making this harder for him than it already was. Their behavior and reputation today would set the precedent for all future jobs they worked together. Yuuri never yelled at anyone though, let alone those who were closest to him. He simply closed his eyes, suffused his voice with every thought that was swirling in his head threatening to pull him under, and spoke the one word he knew they would both listen to.

"Please."

Suddenly the room was still. Yuuri opened his eyes and saw two men who were looking at the ground like they were being lectured. When Yuuri called Victor's name, Victor looked up at him like he was begging forgiveness. He understood.

"Victor this is very important to me. I know you have been doing it for years and it is all the same to you but this opportunity, this outfit, this day is so much more than I ever thought I would have and I need you to treat it with the same care that you treat me. You said you wanted me to keep designing and if I cannot be taken seriously I will not want to work. So please, for me, behave."

Victor crossed to him and with one large hand cradling his chin placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The gesture made Yuuri feel loved and safe and eased a large portion of the weight he had felt on his shoulders. Now he felt he had a partner in Victor rather than a naughty child he had to take care of. Speaking of...

"And Phichit, please I appreciate your support and I know you are just trying to distract me and lighten the mood but you will only encourage him."

Phichit nodded and sat solemnly back on his stool, ready to be helpful and patient.

Needle in hand, Yuuri approached Victor as casually as he could manage. Victor was careful to look over Yuuri's shoulder to stare at the far wall as he worked, and without the added flirtation Yuuri was able to tune out most of the physical attraction - enough that he could get the first rip under the left arm sewn up. He moved onto the right to find out that it was behind the shoulder blade, a much trickier part to get to. he instructed Victor to turn around and lifted the back of the jacket until he could reach the seam. This brought him in very close quarters with Victor's astonishingly well-toned backside which was highlighted by the too-tight riding pants. Yuuri had not designed the jacket to cover it by accident. Some things he did not wish to share with the world any longer.

Yuuri asked Phichit to begin laying out the accessories they had brought with them. Like a good best friend, Phichit understood that meant 'look away while I do this because it's way too personal and embarrassing' so he turned around instantly.

As soon as Phichit had busied himself with the task Yuuri stepped into Victor's space again, bodies lining up and brushing against each other every few seconds. Yuuri used all his training to keep his hand steady. At one point Victor shifted backward with a suspiciously breathy exhale. Yuuri threatened to poke him but the warning only elicited a stronger whimper. With a sigh, Victor retreated and pressed himself against the cold wall in anguish.

A few stitches later and he was all done. Yuuri stepped back and Victor turned around looking flushed and flustered. It was a good look for him. For the billionth time since Victor had said yes to marrying him on national television, Yuuri thanked every known deity that this beautiful man was his alone.

Turning around he found Phichit standing beside an entire table of bright brass accessories and leather straps. Yuuri considered other options and rejected all of them. If he wanted it to be right, he had to do it himself. He went over to the table and picked up a handful of brooches and chains. He approached Victor and was held back by a raised hand.

"What do you plan to do with all those Yuuri?"

"Put them on you? I have to make sure they are all in the correct place. Even an inch off could make the outfit look disproportionate or make the accessories invisible in the photos."

Victor closed his eyes and leaned his head back to lightly bang it against the wall repeatedly. Then his eyes snapped open and he turned to Phichit.

"There is a lady named Kim Michalowski I was speaking to earlier. She is the co-owner of two small stores in Venice. One is called Ananda and would benefit greatly from carrying your work. Blonde hair, black fedora. She planned to leave at noon so I highly recommend you go find her now and introduce yourself."

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri with so much excitement Yuuri couldn't say no. He didn't technically need Phichit for this next part anyway. He just made a good buffer. Yuuri couldn't drag him around forever though so he would have to learn to deal with Victor on his own someday, and he might as well start now. With a nod, he dismissed Phichit who was already googling info and pulling up portfolios as he left.

Turning back around to Victor he tried to put on his sternest face possible. Victor looked completely innocent like he had not removed the last barrier between them on purpose. If he squinted hard enough, Yuuri could even see the halo shining off his hair.

"I expect you to behave until we finish this. I need to concentrate or you will look like a disaster and it will reflect poorly on me and I know you don't want that."

Victor smiled and nodded agreeance, folding his hands safely behind him and standing straight for Yuuri like he was supposed to. Yuuri set to work placing the brooch on his lapel, hanging the wristwatch chain to drape precisely at the correct angle and taping the watch into the pocket so it half stuck out correctly. A boutonniere of gears and feathers stuck out of his pocket with a gold handkerchief folded behind it. There was a sweet moment where Yuuri replaced Victor's engagement ring with a new one made of gold and agate that gave them happy shivers imagining their forthcoming wedding day. They were almost finished and being alone with Victor had not been distracting as he thought it would be.

As soon as Yuuri turned to see the last items on the table he regretted that thought. He should have known better than to jinx himself like that. A belt with knife holster and two leather straps were left. Yuuri approached them like they were snakes about to bite. Carefully he picked them up and returned to Victor. He looked up nervously and there was a quirk to Victor's brow that posed a question. No, not a question; a dare. Yuuri could hand them over to Victor to do himself and they could escape this room unscathed, or...

Yuuri did not like to back down from a challenge, and Victor knew that.

Narrowing his own eyes in response, Yuuri approached Victor, slinging the two straps over his shoulder and arranging the belt in both hands. He advanced on Victor and slowly wrapped the piece around his waist and slid it down until it rested low on his hips, fastening it and moving it this way and that while staring down at Victor's hips to make sure it was placed just right. A glance back up showed a fire in Victor's eyes that he was trying to suppress, not willing to concede this contest of wills just yet. With a smirk at the fact that he had already won, Yuuri dropped down on his knees and delighted inwardly at the way Victor's breath hitched ever so slightly. He took his time aligning the holster just so on Victor's thigh, adding a bit of tape to make sure it did not move. Victor let out a relieved breath when Yuuri's hands left him.

Yuuri still had two leather straps left and wanted a much more clear cut win than he had received.

Moving to the other thigh Yuuri began by running his palm around the leather to smooth it out. Up and down, front and back. Had to make sure it didn't wrinkle - very important. He pulled the first thick, heavy dark brown leather strap from his shoulder and the large clasp let off a loud clank as it hit the concrete floor, making Victor startle. The reaction pleased Yuuri and he picked it up and set it low on Victor's thigh, about three inches above the knee. It needed to stay in place so he pulled the strap tight and Victor hissed out an involuntary breath. Yuuri looked up to see his head was back and his eyes were closed. The silk ascot highlighted and elongated his slender throat and suddenly Yuuri was in much more of a hurry to finish. The last strap went three inches higher and Yuuri was careful to tighten it just enough to elicit a reaction but not so much that it would affect circulation. He tucked his fingers under each strap at various points to make sure they would stay in place and then tested the belt to be sure it rested at just the right angle before slowly sliding up Victor's front, feeling exactly the effect he had on his trembling gentleman caller.

Victor was still looking up at the ceiling when he croaked out his question.

"Are you finally finished?"

Yuuri moved back slightly to inspect his work. Victor looked both debonair and debauched. The pink cheeks and tousled hair weren't in his original design but he could work with it. Steampunk was supposed to be gritty and busy and dirty anyway. It just needed one final touch to complete the look.

Yuuri leaned back onto Victor once again, brushing his lips over the throat he had so admired earlier. It smelled of Allure and tasted like powder as he pushed aside the high collar and silk and carefully sucked a mark onto Victor's skin. He used all his strength to hold Victor still while doing so, making sure the rest of the costume did not get shifted out of place between their bodies. His fiancé was gasping for breath and each small movement of their hips together sent heat pulsing through their veins.

When Yuuri felt he had accomplished his goal he rose up on his toes, gently biting and nuzzling Victor's ear.

"All done."

He carefully separated himself and checked that nothing was out of place, then ran his hands through Victor's hair to set it mostly back into position. With a final nod, he pulled Victor to the mirror.

The look of wonder on Victor's face at seeing the result of all his hard work (literally) was worth the curious stares when they finally emerged.

Yuuri thought he would be inordinately embarrassed but the feeling never came. Not even when the magazine called and asked if they should airbrush out the red mark, which Yuuri politely declined.

**Author's Note:**

> * bangs pots and pans* Yuuri has a costume kink and Victor is a sub!!!  
> I didn't decide these things, Kubo-sensei did. It's canon. Two years later and I still haven't processed the tie grab. 
> 
> Thank you dear nerdlife4eva for never giving up on this AU, even when I had. You kept it alive and I will be forever grateful for it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva - go read her work it is amazing!


End file.
